A system such as this is known, for example, from EP 0 950 279 B1.
The system according to EP 0 950 279 B1 adopts the approach of setting the natural frequency of the windings of a stator to an appropriately high level, by suitable mechanical loading of the stator windings which are held on a winding support strut. For this purpose, the oscillation damping system has a thrust block, which is arranged between the winding support strut and the windings, as well as a plurality of springs which load the windings. EP 0 950 279 B1 says nothing about any phase relationship between natural oscillations of the stator and other oscillations which occur in the electrical machine.